Yuzu Nikaidō
Yuzu Nikaidō (二階堂ゆず) is a main character in the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a student at Four Star Academy of the Wind Dance Class and was previously a member of the 25th and 26th generation of S4 as well as student council president. Yuzu is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Shiny Smile. Bio Appearance Yuzu is a fair skinned girl with lime green eyes. Her curly, royal yellow hair is tied into large, puffy twin-tails with a single braid on the right side of her head, held with blue and green beads to match the larger, blue, green, and yellow beads holding her pigtails. Her bangs are parted at the corner. As a Four Star Academy student and a member of S4, she wears the specialized uniform for S4 members. Personality Yuzu is a mischievous person who speaks loudly and often smiles. She is also a person filled with curiosity, and a free-spirited idol that cannot turn away from interesting things. Background Though she is known as a prodigy, Yuzu knows better than anyone that a prodigy pays double the effort than any other idol. Relationships *'Lily Shirogane' ::Yuzu's childhood friend and later her fellow Yuzutto Lilie☆ member. Yuzu is the only one who is allowed to call her "Lilienne". *'Hime Shiratori' ::Yuzu's former S4 member. *'Tsubasa Kisaragi' ::Yuzu's former S4 member. *'Yozora Kasumi' ::Yuzu's former S4 member. *'Yume Nijino' ::Yuzu's fellow Yuzukoshō member and later her fellow S4 member. *'Ako Saotome' ::Yuzu's fellow Yuzukoshō member and later her fellow S4 member. *'Mahiru Kasumi' ::Yuzu's fellow S4 member. Etymology Nikaidō (二階堂) is the name of a town in Kanagawa, Japan. If translated into words, Ni (二) means two, Kai (階) means storey, And Dou (堂) means hall. Yuzu (ゆず) means citrus. Quotes :"Lilienne, let's dream all sorts of new dreams, the two of us together." :– Yuzu to Lilie :"I've always believed that what's important in Aikatsu isn't just singing or dancing. What's most important is your friends. After all, it was only thanks to my friends that I was able to sparkle my brightest in S4 this past year. I want you all to create those same bonds for yourself." :– Yuzu at the S4 Crowning :"Back when we saw Yume off, I could see fighting spirit burning in her eyes. Those with a fire will never lose!" :– Yuzu to Everyone :"I've done a lot of fun things up until now, but Aikatsu with you was the most fun of all!" :– Yuzu to Lilie :"When one dream comes true, you just need to find a dream to chase that'll be even more fun." :– Yuzu to Lilie Trivia *She is 155cm tall. *Her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Yuzu is the only member out of S4 (25th Gen) to be in the second year of middle school, whereas the other members are in their third year thus making her the youngest member of the group. **Furthermore, Yuzu is the only member out of S4 (26th Gen) to be a third year, whereas the other members are in their second year, making her the oldest member of the group. *Her favorite things are dancing and drinking cream soda. *Her specialty is tree climbing. *Her hobby is illustration. *She shares her speaking voice actress with Aoi Kiriya from the original Aikatsu! Series. *She shares her singer with Mahiru Kasumi, and Madoka Amahane and Nina Dōjima from the original Aikatsu! Series. *She is described as being a dancing genius. *Her full name resembles Yū Nikaidō, a character from the shoujo series, Shugo Chara!. *Her appearance resembles that of Kī Saegusa from the original Aikatsu! Series. **Like Kī, she is also a pop-type idol **Both of their auras also feature bubbles. *Yuzu is the only known Four Star Academy student to be a part of S4 for 2 consecutive years. Category:Singing heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure of Heart Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes by Type Category:Female Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenagers